Love and Piracy
by DragonflyTears
Summary: so yeah, Hope Rickman( my made up character) goes back in time after an accident and finds herself a part of te Swann household, but not before meeting Jack. Please remember that They are but mere teenagers of 16 and 17 and although you do not think that
1. Happenings

Summary: At age 16, Hope Rickman was a teenager who was taken from her friends to live in the Caribbean after her parent's death. She's lonely and her only escape is watching her favorite movie Pirates of the Caribbean. Seventeen- Year- old Jack sparrow was always intrigued by Pirates, he had already decided to become one. When Hope gets sent back to the past and meets Jack Sparrow, will that change Jack's dream to become a pirate and settle for something less…adventurous?

Rating: pg-13

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to any of the pirates of the Caribbean character or the title or anything like that, all that is mine is the plot and Hope.

A/N: hey! My second fan fiction, It came to me while I was sleeping, literally, it was a dream! Wow I'm very creative…even when I'm sleeping…or just delusional…xD!

Chapter 1

It had hit her hard, the news of her parents accident had killed her internally. Her world came crashing down. Now she was being taken away from her remaining family and friends to be sent to Port Royal. She had always wanted to go there and her parents had set up a house and money, and even a caretaker for her if anything should happen to them. She couldn't wait to see the house, but she didn't want to be happy, she couldn't be. She sat in her seat in the plane now, listing to the Pilot's announcement.

" Please buckle your seat belts we are about to lift off remember to keep your cell phones off at the time and all other electronics such as CD players, recorders, two ways, and anything else, and thank you for flying with southwest airlines we hope you enjoy the movie."

She secured her seat belt and closed the window shade, she hated looking out, It made her feel like she was about to fall out and she hated it. The small television in front of her turned on and on came the title, Pirates of the Caribbean, at least she would have ol' Jack Sparrow to keep her company.

After the movie was over and she got the ok, she took out her CD player and c.d.'s. She opened the case and looked over her favorite bands. She was 16 but that didn't mean that she had to like the music from her time, she was actually quite fond of 80's rock and some from the 70's. She picked out pink Floyd and put in the c.d. tuning it straight to another brick in the wall. She fell asleep by the end of the song and dreamed about the life she had with her parents. It soon changed, someone she had never seen before appeared in her dream, he was a tan boy with long black hair and big brown eyes. Those eyes, where had she seen them before? She suddenly woke up with a small jump. The pilot was on the intercom again.

" We have now arrived at Port Royal, we hope you enjoyed your flight with southwest airlines, enjoy your stay."

She had arrived, it was her new home and her new life was to begin here.



Well that was it! So far the first chapter! I know I know short and sad but hey I have too many things in my head right now! plus I gotta do something. I'll try to update for Love, Actually and this story later on today! –hugs- please review!

**Smurf**


	2. Welcome to the Caribbean

Hey hey! Im Back! Lol! Ok this is the second chappie, and I don't feel loved ( once more) since I havent gotten any reviews…

Disclaimer: I don't own PoTc yada yada yada…

Chapter 2

It had been a week since Hope had arrived at Port Royal, she now attended a private school and had a few friends, but nothing would fill the void in her heart. She sat most of the day reading or watching Pirates of the Caribbean. The servants, although only known her for a few days, were worried about her, this wasn't how normal teenagers acted. Then again she had just lost her parents.

She sat now in the balcony of her room, her house was amazingly large, it reminded her of Governor Swann's own home. Her eyes skimmed through the pages of her favorite book, sense and sensibility; A novel by Jane Austen. She sat on her chair, her back straight, and her legs crossed. Anyone would have thought of her as the proper example of what a lady should act like. Hope put the book down and sighed, she covered her face and cried. She had many crying fits since her parents had passed away and this was one of them. Her minds drifted from her father, the one who taught her about the computer and literature, and a large part of her knowledge, to her mother. The woman who gave birth to her, the one who suffered for her. The one who used to cook her breakfast and give her advice. Now they were gone, gone with the wind, just like in the movie. Everything was gone, everything she loved. She brushed her tears away and shook her head. No, she wouldn't dwell on the past, her parent would not allow that. She let her thoughts drift to those of Jack Sparrow, Captain Jack Sparrow; the handsome, roguish, captain if the black pearl. She stood up and walked to the edge of the balcony, leaning on the rail ( I forgot the name for that leaning thingy xD) she saw something strange along the distance, a ship? With black sails? No it can't be…can it? She leaned in closer to get a good view but she couldn't make it out. Hope was known for her risk taking back in Philadelphia and now she was going to do just that, take a risk. She climbed on the rail and steadied herself up, balancing to make sure she didn't fall. She leaned over a bit to look at the ship but she slipped and started falling. Falling into a dark abyss. She heard someone screaming, "who is that? Is that me?" That's when she passed out.

Jack was sitting by the dock, looking out at the ships of Port Royal. That's where he lived at the time, but he had promised himself that one day he would commandeer a ship to tortuga, get a crew and pillage and plunder through the Spanish main, seeking treasure and adventure. He closed his eyes and inhaled the ocean smell and he loved it. That's when he heard the scream. It was a girl, he opened his eyes to see someone's body splash into the water. He saw that whoever it was that fell didn't come up and dived down, he swam as fast as he could to where he found the young girl. Grabbing her by the waist he swam to shore and set her down. She was wearing the usual young ladies clothes, and judging by her face he saw her to be at least 13. He hadn't known what to do so he just looked at her. Wow, how could a creature be as fair as this one? Her skin was well tanned, unlike that of the ladies he saw, Hey hair was the darkest of black, like his, pitch black. It looked like it had been tied back, but it was all over. The girl squirmed and opened her eyes.

" Are ye all right there miss?" Jack asked her.

" Um yea...Yes, I think so, who are you exactly?" The girls looked at him in confusion, this was the boy from her dream.

" I'm Jack Sparrow, soon to be Captain Jack Sparrow." He said with pride very present in his voice."

"j-j-j jack sparrow?" That's when she blacked out once more…



Yesh short and sucky…eh im tired and I almost fell asleep! Review please!


	3. My name is

And im baaaaack! Lol! So thanks to all who Reviewed and to all who didn't…FUDGE YOU! Lol JP! But I am disappointed that you didn't. Sorry I haven't updated recently I've been busy! . Well here's the next chapter, oh yeah I don't own the rights to anything other than hope, blah blah blah…

Hope groaned and tossed and turned in bed. She opened her eyes noticing that she was sleeping. _Thank_ _God it was only a dream_. She thought to herself, then she looked around; _This isn't my bed, this isn't my room…THESE ARENT MY CLOTHES! _

" AaaH!" She screamed, completely waking up.

Jack heard the girl scream, he was in his living room at the time and ran to his room where he had left her. He slammed the door open and found her in front of him with a shoe in her hand.

" GET AWAY FROM ME! WHO ARE YOU? WHAT IM I DOING HERE? " Hope screamed to Jack as she held the shoe above her head, as if ready to strike.

" Now calm down lassie! I ain't gonna hurt ye. My name's Jack Sparrow, I told ye before. And I don't know what ye 're doing here. You fell from I don't know where into the ocean right in front of me, I saved ye."

" Saved me? Jack S-Sparrow?" Her Eyes widened, his words echoed in her head. Jack sparrow? But how?

" yes ma' am. Now just put the shoe on the ground and please tell me who ye are."

Hope set the shoe down, all the while keeping her eyes on jack's. " S-so I fell into the ocean?"

" From what I saw, yes."

" Oh…W-well my name is Hope, Hope R-Swann. I live here in Port Royal as well."

" Nice to meet you Miss. Swann. Where do you live, I've ne'er seen you 'round 'ere before."

" Oh I live in the house that's sort of at the top of a hill. At the end of the village, It's rather big."

Jack's eye's widened. " That's ye'r home? Ye'r the governor's daughter?"

" Er, well I'm his older daughter. I have a younger sister by a couple of years. Her name is Elizabeth. She's only 13 right now and lives in England."

" Well then Miss. Swann I guess I'd better take ye to ye'r house."

" No! I mean, how would it look if I came home escorted by a boy. No I'd rather go alone." How was she going to get into the Swann family? Maybe she could pretend to be washed up on the beach while a servant was out. She would have to try. " Thank you anyway, Jack Sparrow. Bye." And with a smile, she left him there.

Jessica ran down the street, and down to the beach there she saw a servant of what happened to be the Swann household it had to be. She lay on the beach and covered herself on seaweed. The servant passing by did happen to be of the Swann household and saw Hope. The woman ran over to her and kneeled down next to her seeing her in her 'unconscious' state. The servant immediately called for help and they took Hope up to the Swann Household.

" Who is she?" Hope heard someone ask.

" I don't know! I found her washed up on the beach! Do you think she's from the wreck that the Governor saw?"

" No she cant be, she wouldn't be here she would still be at sea…Well take her to a guest room and then we shall alert the Governor, he should be arriving tonight."

" All right." And with that, Hope was taken up a staircase and laid down on a bed. The pillows sucked her in and sleep came to her eyes, allowing her to sleep after a long day.

See I updated –nods – I think I shall do another chapter


	4. The perfect plan going accordingly

Ahem…..

" And you found her on a beach you said?"

" Yes Sir, She was lying on the beach, she seemed to have drifted from a shipwreck, I think she drifted from the shipwreck that you saw."

" It is possible… Elizabeth found a parasol on the water, perhaps it belonged to her."

The Two people stood over Hope; they were Governor Swann and a maid. They were also accompanied by the Governor's daughter; Elizabeth Swann.

" Father," Elizabeth started. " She seems so weak, can we let her stay? Until she recovers completely."

" Elizabeth, I know you have good intention but what if she is the daughter of a pirate?" The governor answered.

" Father please!"

Hope was already awake and listened to what they said. Everything was going according to plan. Soon she would wake up and pretend she didn't remember anything.

" Elizabeth – "

That was her cue. Hope groaned and opened her eyes slowly, seeing Governor Swann, Elizabeth, the maid, and apparently Commodore Norrington was there aswell. Elizabeth sat on the bed beside Hope.

" Where am I?" Hope asked, pretending to be scared and nervous as she sat up quickly.

" You are in Port Royal, In our household. I am Elizabeth Swann. We're going to take care of you. What's your name miss?"

" Hope…I think."

" You think?" Commodore Norrington asked.

" I, I don't remember…. I can't remember anything…"

Elizabeth spoke up " Well Hope, you can stay with us as long as you'd like. And for that time, you will be a Swann."

" Eli-"

" AND, you shall be tutored with me by the best teachers there are."

" T-thank you…"

" You are very welcome! Now you are Hope Swann." And with that Elizabeth stood up and walked out, her father and the commodore following. 'that was easy' Hope thought. ' too easy…'

"Elizabeth what the devil do you think you are doing?" The governor asker her after they had left the room.

" Father I offered her a home! If she was on the shipwreck then where is she going to go? She's weak father! Look we will watch her moves and if she is not what she says she is then we shall do whatever you intended on doing. All right?"

The governor sighed. "All right, that's fair enough. But if she slips up once maybe even twice we shall get rid of her immediately and send her to the bakery understand?"

" Yes father, and thank you. "

Hope Rickman was now Hope Swann, Oldest daughter of Governor Swann. Age 16. Oh how great It was being rich, well she already knew about this but still; She felt like part of a family now. Her maid was currently dressing her; the corset was already on. It was a new thing she would try, although she didn't understand why. After a lot of groaning and ranting on about how much it hurt she was sat down so the maids could fix her hair. Her maid, Anna, was about to put makeup on her face until…

" Don't you dare go near me with that…" Hope threatened as she glared at her.

" Yes ma'am begging your pardon." And with that the two maids retreated her room. Hope looked in the mirror and slightly smiled. She stood up and walked to her balcony, she admired the scenery, it was better than that of the other room. Hope looked down to the streets and saw someone familiar. Jack Sparrow. He was talking to a village girl apparently, lets see what he does if she calls out his name.

" Mr. Sparrow! Jack Sparrow!" She called out waving.

Jack was in the middle of wooing a young village lass when he heard his name being called out. He looked up and saw her. It was the eldest daughter of Governor Swann. His mind left the village girl and waved back to Hope. He suddenly ran off, running toward her front door. He tried fixing his hair and knocked on her door. Wait…fixing his hair? Jack Sparrow doesn't fix his hair for a girl…The butler answered.

" Yes, who might you be?" he asked.

" I'm Jack Sparrow, I'm here to see Miss Swann."

" Which one?"

" The eldest, Hope."

"I am sorry but I do not think that Miss Swann wishes to see you"

" Look I really don't give a rat's arse what you think. Let me see her now."

Hope was confused when Jack ran off…_"he probably ran after that girl. " _She thought " Oh Well.." She walked out of her room and heard arguing, it sounded like Charles, the butler and…Jack Sparrow? She walked as quickly as she could to the top of the stairs and regained her composure, walking slowly down as if nothing were the matter. " What's going on?" She simply asked, she looked at Jack and smiled. " Jack! What are you doing here? Charles Let him in. " When she reached the bottom of the steps she walked towards Jack. Charles had closed the door as soon as Jack stepped in and walked away.

" I came to visit ye'. Hope ye' don' mind." Jack answered.

" No, I don't. It's been a while since I've last seen you. How have you been?"

" I've managed."

" I noticed. Was that a girl you are courting? The one I saw you with?"

" Her? No that's just the baker's daughter."

" Oh."

" Yes, would ye' like to come take a walk with me?"

" Um…Sure. If we get back before lunch. Father will be furious if he found out I were missing."

Jack smiled and opened the door for her. Hope took a parasol and stepped outside into the sun. Jack closed the door and stuck out his arm for her to hook on to. Hope did and they made their way out to the village.

Took long enough huh? Lol VACATION! XD well Review and thanks to all who reviewed if it werent for you I wouldn't be here today –tear- THANK YOU FOR THIS AWARD!

XD aha ha

Smurf


	5. caught in the act

Well well, we meet again. . . . Lol yesh em I'm back! XD sorry I haven't updated for this story is quite a while it's just that I've been busy! I never thought that it would be this hard! XD and I've had so many ideas for a sequel, which there will be! Ok well heres chapter 5!

Chapter 5

It had already been a few months since Hope had arrived, and everything to her was going perfectly well; but what of the people back in her time? Would they miss her? Did they even notice her disappearance? The thought of what was happening in her actual time flooded her mind, which was until she heard a most recognizable whistle coming from outside her window. Suddenly all thoughts of " home" were gone. She smiled and got up from her bed to look outside. It was still rather early in the morn and Hope was still adorned in her bed dress with a robe on top.

" Mornin' my dear Miss. Swann! Hope I didn't catch you in a bad time!" Jack shouted as quietly as possible into her window. (A/N: Hehe oxymoron xD)

" Jack have you gone bloody bonkers?" She asked smiling " It is a few hours before Day break! You are lucky that the only ones up at this ungodly hour are the servant and I!"

" I hope you will be able to come down here…Hope…" Jack and she laughed at this, her name was a common word and it did confuse her when people in the village said it in this manner.

" I shall get dressed and be downstairs as fast as I can, just knock on the door and tell the man who opens it that I asked you to be here at this hour."

" Ay captain!" he chuckled and left her to go to the front of the house and in through the front door.

Hope giggled and walked back into her room scurrying around as fast as possible to find something suitable to wear; apparently her servants had heard her and were already in her room helping her get dressed. A few minutes later she was out of her room and walking down the stairs. Jack was standing by the door, looking at her in awe. Hope noticed this and blushed, no one had ever looked at her in the way Jack had. " I'm all set, I told you I would be down as fast as possible."

" Well then you lied! That took at least an hour or two!" Jack teased.

" I'm sure." She grabbed her parasol as Jack opened the door for her. She smiled and walked out followed by Jack and they were on their way.

But there was someone watching them as they walked out towards the beach. It was Elizabeth. She looked at her " sister" with joy for her in her eyes, But also grief. She knew that Hope was not allowed to associate with whom her father or anyone else of their standards considered " lower class". It hurt Elizabeth to know that her Hope would be ripped apart from her " friend" if someone found out, but she would make sure that didn't happen.

Hope sat on the sand and looked out to the ocean. How she loved it; it reminded her of the times shared with her real mother and father. Jack gazed at her intently, watching her every move. Instead of being with the sea like his thoughts always used to be they were now with her all the time. She was not like the other girls he had met. No, they always had to be perfect, and they always seemed to be. But Hope, She was far from perfect. In fact, it was her imperfections that had pulled him in. He didn't try to be perfect. She wasn't tiny as most girls at that age were already trying to be, starving themselves to make themselves a mere 13 inches. No, that wasn't Hope. She didn't care.

She had known that he was staring at her, and tried to wave it off but couldn't. it made her blush. She turned to look at him hoping that were cheeks weren't as red as tomatoes and smiled.

" What are you looking at Sparrow?" She teased.

" Oh nothin' special…" He teased back.

" Oh really? Well it must have been, due to the fact that you've been intently starting."

" Were you spying on me, Miss. Swann?"

" Perhaps I was, perhaps I wasn't. That is for me to know and for you not to know. You understand don't you?" She asked coyly as she stood up. She took off her shoes, for they were most uncomfortable, especially in the sand.

" Oh of course I do miss. But, I'm not quite sure ye' do…" Jack stood up and grabbed her hands and swung her around in circles.

" Ah! Jack Sparrow you stop this right now I'm getting dizzy!" She closed her eyes and let a small scream out every so often.

" Are ye' sure ye' would like me to stop? I mean really! This is just too much fun!" Jack teased.

" Jack Stop! Now!"

Jack did as she told him and let her hands go, and watched as she practically flew towards the ground and rolled towards the water. She only stopped when she had reached the water and she was now soaked. Laughing and cursing at the same time, Hope stood up and tried to glare at Jack.

" Look at me Jack Sparrow! I'm Soaked to the bone!"

" Oh will ye' look at that ye' are. Huh... I wonder how that happened…" He says trying to act innocent.

" Jack Sparrow I am going to kill you!" She screamed at him and charged towards him. The look on Jack's face was priceless, as he was tackled town to the ground by such a small person. Jack laughed and turned her over, allowing himself to be on top of her. Jack Stopped laughing and looked into her eyes. She was still smiling though barely. _" Wow," _He thought to himself. _" She really is something special." _

" _What's happening? Wow, who would have thought that the Jack Sparrow in my favorite movie was like this when he was younger?"_

They looked into each other' s eyes, not blinking even once. That was when it was going to happen. It would change their lives forever.

" Well, well. What do we have here?"

MUAHAHAHA ! who was that? NO ONE KNOWS! MUAHAHA EXCEPT MEH! MUAHAHA! XDDD Well' yall will find out soon! XD oh and thanks to all who reviewed! Theres a new character appearing in the next chapter. Its already written on paper I just hafta type it muns!

**Smurf**


	6. Questions that need answering

IM BAACK! Guess whos back, back again. Woot woot! XD ok! I FOUND THE PAPERS I WROTE THE NEXT CHAPTER IN! FINALLY! I new charrie is introduced here! Hope you like it! Oh and by the way, to anyone who flamed my stories…FUCK YOU BITCHES! YOU ONLY PUSHED ME TO DO BETTER! SO SCREW YOU AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT IM STILL WRITING…. DON'T READ THE FUCKING STORIES! Glad that's out of the way ok well here's the chappie!

Ch 6. Questions that need answering

It had been a few months since Alyssa Pagan had seen her friend Hope. This worried her quite a bit. Where was she? And was she safe wherever she was? Alyssa had called Hope's house hoping to get some information of her whereabouts but no one seemed to know. Not to mention the fact that whenever she called, the servant that answered started crying and hung up. So it was now up to her to figure out what had happened to her best friend.

Alyssa was currently in her room getting ready for bed. Her house, like Hope's, was actually more like a mansion. It was 3 floors high and full of servants. The only difference was that Alyssa's family was the richest in the island.

Alyssa Pagan was a young girl of sixteen, just like Hope. Alyssa had been graced with silky blonde hair that never seemed to be tangled at any time. And her eyes? They were a beautiful shade of green. Most people around her age in town thought she was perfection. But no one is perfect. The people who knew her knew that she worked hard to get her hair straight, and although her eye color was real, she didn't like it. She was a normal girl, well as far as normal gets. She was a simple girl with simple tastes, and just like Hope, she loved Pirates of the Caribbean. But Alyssa knew that no one loved that movie, or pirates in general, more than Hope.

As her head touched the pillow, sleep swallowed her entire body, allowing her to sleep peacefully, until…

" _Hope Swann what on earth is the meaning of this?" Governor Swann asked Hope, furiously._

" _Father I've don't nothing wrong!" Hope answered._

" _Do not lie to me young lady! I know something happened! Why would Captain Norrington lie? Huh?" _

" _Because he's an utter bastard! That's why! You just wont see it! He's been trying to get rid of me ever since I arrived! It seems to me like you want that too!" _

" _Hope Swann you will not speak to me in that tone!" _

" _Why do you care?" _

" _Because! What would the towns people say when they find out that the Governor's daughter is loose?" _

_Hope glared at the governor. No, this had gone far enough._

" _What do you care? I'm not even your daughter! You, sir, are the one who had no right to be yelling at me! Only my actual parents have the right to yell at me! Unfortunately I don't know who they are!" _

_Everything was silent. No one spoke a word, so she ran. She couldn't stand it, and she had just admitted to Jack that she really wasn't the governor's daughter._

_Jack was surprised, she had said she wasn't the governor's daughter. It actually made sense, she looked nothing like him and she was too much of a free spirit to even be related to him. He ran after her a few seconds after she had started running, trying to catch up to her but she could run rather fast. He finally saw her go into the Blacksmith's shop, and close the door. _

Alyssa sat up quickly as her dream ended. " Holy crap, I think I know where Hope went…"

Crappy ending I know but eh! XD review!


	7. Meet Will Turner just, try not to faint

Well here is the next chapter! AHH! XD I had it already done. XD 

Hope was immensely upset. She couldn't stand being alone, and normally she would have gone to Jack but she couldn't this time due to the circumstances. So she went to Will Turner. He also had been a close friend of hers because like she, He had been found in the water. Of course she had planned it and he hadn't but it's all in water. He knew her secret, he knew that she wasn't from this time but from the future. She didn't understand how he believed her but he had and she was grateful that he hadn't questioned her, much.

" Will, are you here?" She said trying to hold the tears in. " Please be here." She silently pleaded.

Will Turner was lying in his bed when he heard him name being called. He recognized the voice anywhere, it was Hope, one of his good friends. They got along great because he was the only one who knew her secret, even the person who she spent a lot of time with didn't know.

Will walked out of his room and into the shop, only to find a sobbing Hope on the ground, hiding behind her knees.

" Hope, what's wrong?" He asked concerned as he ran over to her.

Hope threw her arms around Will's neck. " Oh Will, they found out! I mean, HE found out!"

" Shh, it's all right. Who's he?"

" Him! Jack! He found out! Now he'll never love me!"

Will looked into her eyes. " Hope, if he really did like you before, then that shouldn't change."

" No Will you don't get it! I don't know if he did or not! I mean, he almost kissed me today and Norrington saw! My ' father ' scolded me and I spilled the beans!"

" So now you aren't sure if he'll accept you? Wait what do you mean by ' he knows ' does he know your not the governor's daughter or that you are from the…you know."

" He knows I'm not the Governor's daughter. I'm afraid that's going to change everything!"

" Why would it?"

" Will, you don't know him like I do, you don't know what he will become. "

Will looked at her confused. " What are you talking about?"

Hope hesitated a bit. " Will, I know of some things,thingsthatconcern you, Jack, Elizabeth, everyone. It kills me to not be able to tell you."

" Why cant you? Tell me! You know you can trust me!"

" Will don't push it I cant. Please understand. I- I don't know what to do anymore! I don't want to go back but They wont keep me here either! Will, my parents, my real parents are dead. The governor doesn't know. I have no other relatives close to me who will take me in this is all I have." She pulled Will back in for a hug and cried on his shoulder.

Jack had been outside the door listening to what Hope told this Will. Why hadn't she told him? And most importantly to Jack, Who was Will? Jack barged into the smithery only to find Will and Hope embracing each other in a hug.

" Hope?" Jack said tentatively.

Hope looked up and let go of Will. " Jack. H-How long have you been there?" She asked as she stood up.

" Long enough to find out many things you have been keeping from me. Who is this?" He asked harshly about Will.

" This is Will, he's a close friend of mine."

" Uh-huh." He started " Nice to meet you…Will." He said as he stuck out his hand for Will to shake.

Will looked at Jack and shook him hand. " Nice to meet you too."

" Tell me boy, how old be you?" Jack asked Will.

" Eleven."

" Oh," Jack turned to Hope " A bit young for you ey Miss. S- well I can't call you Miss Swann anymore can I?"

" You have never called me Miss Swann, Jack and as for Will he and I are only friends. I think of him as a younger brother that is all."

" Uh-huh, Tell me Hope, if that is your real name, what should I call you?"

" Jack. You want to know my real name?"

" Yes that would help."

" All right, it is Hope Rickman."

" Ah, I'm sure. And where exactly are you from Miss Rickman?"

" Jack please stop acting like this, please not you."

" Where are you from?"

" Jack please." More tears started leaving her eyes.

" Tell me."

" I never thought you could be like this Jack. Not you. You are the last person i need to judge me."

" Don't treat her like this! Can't you see that she doesn't need this right now?"

" Listen kid, she is my lass therefor I will talk to her anyway I want to savvy?"

" L-" Will started but was cut off by Hope.

" Excuse me but I am NOT some ANIMAL YOU CONTROL! I AM NOT YOURLASS AND I AM NOT A POSESSION! I DO NOT NEED THIS JACK NOT FROM YOU! Now please, lets just...just- " She couldn't finish because just as she was she fainted.

Woo hoo! Two chapters in a row!

Review!


End file.
